Spellbound
by Riley4
Summary: Jenny and Buffy come to blows over Xander.
1. Default Chapter

Spellbound  
  
By Riley  
  
Rating: - PG-15  
  
Genre: - Humour. Romance. Episode Related.  
  
Pairings: - Jenny/Giles.   
  
Disclaimer: - I do not own anything relating to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I do not mean to infringe on any copyrights. I am not making any money from this. Any original ideas however are mine.  
  
Note: - Set in season 7. Jenny and Giles are married. This fic refers to season 2 BBB. First posted to my Ms. Calendar's Group.   
  
Both Rupert and Jenny awoke with a start to the sound of hammering on the front door. They both glanced at each other in alarm. Getting out of bed and pulling his pyjamas on, Rupert told Jenny, "I'll go and see who it is. You stay here luv."   
  
Jenny sat up in bed. "I'm coming with you." He started to protest, but she had already pushed the blue bedspread aside, and was starting to put her white dressing-gown on. Rupert grabbed his crossbow from beside the bed and started down the stairs, followed closely by Jenny.  
  
Peering through the spyhole in the door, Rupert said to Jenny, "It's Xander."  
  
"Xander! At this time of night?"  
  
Rupert unlocked the door and started to open it. Before it was all the way open Xander had bolted inside, slamming the door shut behind him. He locked the door and sagged against it. "So? This had better be good Xander, you woke me from a really nice. . ." Jenny broke off as she looked at him. Her whole attitude changed. Her eyes glazed over and a lustful smile started to curl up her lips.   
  
Xander gulped. "Oh God!"   
  
Rupert followed Xander's petrified gaze and upon seeing Jenny's behaviour, he let out a low growl and glared at Xander. "I can't believe you'd be so bloody stupid as to cast a love spell again!"  
  
"I didn't. Honestly. I don't know how this happened."  
  
"And I'm really supposed to believe that?" Rupert spat back. He glanced sideways at Jenny, who was running her hands through her hair with her eyes locked on Xander. Sighing, Rupert stepped in front of her and blocked her view. She let out a little mew of protest and tried to side step around him. Rupert stopped her by taking hold of her, and pushing her behind him, keeping one arm on her to hold her there. With his free hand, he poked Xander's chest. "I should bloody well throw you out."  
  
"But I didn't do anything this time Giles. I really didn't."  
  
"Then how did this happen?"  
  
"I don't know. I was at Buffy's and everything was fine. The next second all of the Potentials started squealing and chasing me. Buffy came to see what was going on, and she started to chase me as well. Even Willow and Kennedy and they're both gay. And. . ." he shuddered, "Andrew. Jeez, Giles, you've gotta help me. It's worse than last time."  
  
Jenny quickly piped up, "It's okay Xander, you can stay here. There's plenty of room in my bed. I'm sure Rupert wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch for a guest!" Xander's eyes went wide and Rupert spun around to look at Jenny.   
  
"I'm doing no such bloody thing."  
  
Jenny tilted her head to one side and rolled her eyes at Rupert. "Fine. I'm sure the three of us can fit in the bed. You can sleep on one side, Xander on the other and me in the middle." She grinned sweetly up at him. Rupert's eyes went wide and he started to splutter.  
  
Jenny reached around him and snagged Xander's sleeve. "Come on. Let's go upstairs. Rupert, maybe you should stay down here a bit and er, look at your books or something!" She started to turn around and walk off, dragging Xander after her.  
  
Rupert quickly went into action and yanked Xander out of Jenny's grasp. "Jenny, go upstairs. Xander go and sit on the couch."  
  
Xander trudged over to the couch and sat down. However Jenny was not about to go upstairs. "No. I'm staying here."   
  
"Jenny please, just do as I say for once, will you!" Pouting at him, she stomped up the stairs. Rupert watched her go and then let out a sigh. He moved over to the telephone and picked it up.  
  
"Who're you calling?"  
  
"Buffy's."  
  
Xander went rigid. "Why? Then she'll know I'm here!"  
  
"Relax Xander, I don't plan on telling her where you are. I will just ask to speak to Spike."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yes. He seems to be the only person, other than me who can resist your. . .er. . .charms." 


	2. Spellbound p2

Rupert dialled Buffy's. "Ah, er Molly, it's Giles. Would you put Spike on please!" He waited a few moments in silence, while Molly retrieved Spike.   
  
"Spike, it's Giles." pause  
  
"Yes I know. Xander's here." pause  
  
"No, for goodness sake don't tell them where he is." pause  
  
"Look, do you have any idea how this may have happened?" pause  
  
"Yes, I realise it's a spell. I meant did you know who cast the spell?" pause  
  
"Well, I suppose it could be Willow. But I very much doubt she'd cast a love spell." pause  
  
"Dawn? Well, again, that is a possibility but. . ." pause  
  
Unbeknownst to Rupert, Jenny had been sneaking quietly down the stairs. She had now reached the foot of the stairs and spying her objective, Xander, she tiptoed over towards him.   
  
Xander turned as he felt someone sit down beside him. He gasped at the closeness of Jenny. She placed a finger on his lips and leaned even closer. She whispered in his ear, "Let's go upstairs. And I'll show you what a real woman is." Xander couldn't breathe, let alone speak or move. To his horror, he felt himself stirring. Jenny noticed and grinned. Licking her lips, she ran her finger from his mouth, down his chest and abdomen. Just as she was about to reach his groin, Rupert noticed what was happening.  
  
"Good God!" Rupert dropped the phone and sprinted over to Jenny. Taking hold of her, he lifted her away from Xander and ignoring her protests, carried her over to his desk with the phone on it, where he sat her on top. He moved back to stand over Xander, his eyes projecting his wrath. Rupert's voice was cold and calm as he spoke, "What the hell did you think you were doing? She's my wife."  
  
"Me? I. . .I wasn't doing anything."  
  
"Exactly. Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you push her away? How dare you take advantage of her?"   
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I. . .I was scared. I couldn't move."  
  
Rupert glanced at Xander's pants. "You don't look scared to me." Xander flushed to a deep red. "You did cast the spell didn't you? Who did you want this time? Buffy? One of the Potentials? My wife?"  
  
"No. No, Giles, I swear. I didn't have anything to do with this. Not this time."  
  
"You'd better not have, because if I find out you did, you'll be very sorry." Rupert turned around and went back to the table where Jenny was. Placing one arm around her waist to make sure she behaved herself, he picked the phone up. "Spike? Are you still there?" pause  
  
"Good. Sorry about that, there was something I had to deal with. " pause  
  
"What I think we should do is start and eliminate all of the people who were involved in the spell the last time. We need to find Amy. It might not be her, but we better find out." pause  
  
"Yes, you do that. I'll keep an eye on Xander." pause  
  
Jenny crossed her legs, causing her dressing-gown to part slightly and give Xander a glimpse of her shapely tanned legs. Grinning at Xander, Jenny started to inch the robe up even more. Xander managed to pull his gaze away with difficulty. Rupert noticed and quickly stepped in front of her, effectively blocking anything Jenny did from Xander's view.  
  
"I'm not sure where she'd be." pause  
  
"Right. Yes, if it is her, bring her here." pause  
  
Rupert hung up the call and covered Jenny's legs back up.  
  
"You think it's Amy?" Xander asked.  
  
Rupert started to pace. "It could be. It was last time and so it stands to reason to at least check."   
  
Jenny ran her hands down her face, along her chest and down to her dressing-gown belt. Her eyes locked on Xander, she smiled at him. "Er, um, Giles. . ." Xander indicated towards Jenny. 


	3. Spellbound p3

Rupert looked in Jenny's direction and saw what she was doing. Knowing she wore nothing underneathe, he moved quickly over to her and stopped her hands from undoing the belt.   
  
"Right, Xander, you come and sit at the desk and Jenny and I will sit on the couch. That way I can keep my eye on her and she can't on you as she'll have her back to you."  
  
"Yeah and the couch should block anything she might. . .well. . .do."  
  
Xander slowly inched his way over to the desk, giving Jenny a wide berth, as Rupert propelled her towards the couch. Taking hold of Jenny's shoulders, Rupert sat her down, and then sat next to her. He slipped an arm around her shoulders to keep her from bolting. She tried to turn around and look at Xander, but Rupert prevented her from doing so. Jenny looked up at him in part confusion and annoyance. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't let her be with Xander. "Why are you keeping me away from him? We're meant to be together."  
  
"No, you're not. And it's for your own good Jenny."  
  
"Look, Rupert, I know you're jealous and I'm sorry, but I can't help it if Xander's the man I want!"  
  
"I know you can't. It's not your fault, you're under a spell. You don't really want him."  
  
Jenny snorted. "You can be in denial as much as you want Rupert, but I love Xander and you can't keep me away from him forever."  
  
Rupert took a deep breath and tried to be patient. "Do you remember a few years ago, when you were teaching at Sunnydale High and all of the female population was put under a spell that made them obsessed with Xander?"  
  
Jenny nodded. "Yeah sure I remember. But this is different Rupert. This is real. I know what I feel."  
  
Sighing he tenderly kissed the top of her head. "It's just a spell luv. And when I find out who bloody cast it, I'm going to rearrange them with my fists."  
  
Time passed slowly. To calm them all, and to give himself something to do, Rupert took Jenny with him into the kitchen and made them all some tea. He left Xander's on the kitchen counter, and Xander collected it once Jenny was safely seated on the couch again with Rupert.   
  
They all turned to face the knock on the door. Rupert was hopeful it was Spike. Xander on the other hand, was terrified it might be a female groupie. "Xander, could you get the door?"  
  
"No way. What if it's the Potentials, or Buffy or Willow? Or even worse Andrew?" Rupert rolled his eyes skyward. Rising, he went to the door and looked through the spyhole. "Who is it?" Xander asked.  
  
"It's Buffy."  
  
"Oh no! Don't let her in Giles."  
  
Buffy started to bang on the door. "Giles open up. I know he's in there. Xander I'm here. Giles! Let me in or I'll kick the door down."  
  
"I'm sorry Xander, I'm going to have to let Buffy in."  
  
"What? No! You can't!"  
  
"I have no choice, Xander, I don't want to have to replace my front door." Rupert unlocked the door and opened it to admit Buffy. She stormed in, banging the door shut behind her.   
  
"What're you doing with her?" Buffy indicated to Jenny who was now at Xander's side trying to paw him, while Xander was trying to ward her off. Rupert came over to his aid and stood inbetween Xander and Jenny.  
  
"Answer me Xander?" Buffy moved menacingly nearer to Xander.  
  
"I. . .I'm not doing anything Buffy. I swear."  
  
"Liar! You're cheating on me with that gypsy whore!"  
  
Jenny's mouth dropped open and Rupert said, "That's enough Buffy."  
  
Buffy turned to Rupert. "Stay out of it Giles." She looked at Jenny. "Xander's mine. Stay away from him."  
  
Jenny shrugged. "I can't help it if he wants a real woman."  
  
Buffy made an annoyed sound in her throat. "You, a real woman? More like a two-faced liar and a slut. First you lie to us and take Angel away from me, then you steal my Watcher, and now you're after Xander! I think it's time somebody taught you a lesson!" Before anyone could react fast enough, Buffy slapped Jenny across the face, knocking her sideways off her feet. Jenny's arm came up to sheild her head as she hit the floor.  
  
"Jenny!" Rupert dropped down by Jenny's side to see if she was okay. Buffy started to advance on Jenny again.   
  
"Buffy no," Xander told her.  
  
Buffy turned to Xander. "Oh, so you care more about her than me?"  
  
"I care about you both as friends."  
  
This distraction gave time for Rupert to jump to his feet. He stood protectively in front of Jenny. When he spoke next, it was Ripper. "Buffy stay back."  
  
"Or you'll do what?"  
  
Ripper smirked. "Oh you don't want to know what I'll do, believe me."  
  
The room was filled with tension as Buffy and Ripper had a standoff, each staring hard at the other. When the door burst open, they all jumped. Spike stood in the doorway, with Amy in his grip. "I found our little Sabrina." He pushed Amy into the room and shut the door. Spike looked from Buffy to Ripper and then to Jenny who was now in a sitting position on the floor. "Looks like you could do with some help here!"  
  
"Everything is under control, thank you," Ripper said evenly. Not taking his stare from Buffy, he continued, "So, you're responsible for the spell again Amy?" She didn't answer. And so Ripper proceeded, "Why? Who did you cast the spell for this time?"  
  
Amy was still reluctant to answer, and so Spike took hold of her and shook her. "Answer the good Watcher now. You weren't shy about it when you were bragging to me just a few minutes ago!"  
  
"For myself. To get back at you all."  
  
Buffy turned her gaze to Amy. "To get back at us for what?"  
  
Amy sneered. "Why do you think? For cutting me out of your little group. You all think you're above everyone else. That I'm not fit to be part of your pathetic circle. I'm not fit!" She laughed. "Willow's a murderer who tried to end the world. Spike's a murderer and a vampire. Anya was a demon. And you shut ME out! It's all, 'oh poor Willow, she has a problem with magic.' Well what about me? Nobody bothered to help me."  
  
"So you cast the spell to make us all pay," Xander finished. "Why hasn't it affected you?"  
  
Amy smiled smugly. "Because I cast it to make me immune this time, like it did Cordelia."  
  
"Spike, take Amy and Buffy with you and get the necessary ingredients to reverse the spell," Rupert instructed, more like himself again. "And then bring them back here."  
  
Spike nodded. "Come on!" He shoved Amy towards the door. "Buffy!"  
  
"I'm staying here with Xander."  
  
Ripper was back, "No you're not. You're going with Spike." Buffy looked at him and seeing the look in his eyes, turned and followed Spike.  
  
Rupert knelt down beside Jenny and tentatively reached out to her face. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Sore."   
  
He cupped her chin and examined her face. "You'll have a nasty bruise there for a few days."  
  
"Yeah, for Buffy that was a gentle tap," Xander quipped. "Luckily she didn't thump you, coz then we're talking unconscious city."  
  
Rupert helped Jenny to the couch and then got an icepack for her cheek. By the time the others returned with the spell ingredients, the bruise was already forming. Rupert helped Amy set-up on the kitchen counter, while Spike made sure the others behaved themselves.   
  
The spell reversed, Spike was the first to speak. "Well, if you don't need me to referee anymore, I'll be going." He sauntered to the door.   
  
"Yeah, I'll come with you," Xander quickly followed Spike out of the door.  
  
Without a word, Amy headed for the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Home."  
  
Buffy crossed her arms and shook her head. "Not until we've had a nice little chat."  
  
Rupert moved over to the couch and sat down next to Jenny. He placed a hand affectionately on her knee. Jenny looked up at him. "I'm so sorry Rupert."  
  
He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "You've nothing to be sorry for." He kissed the top of her head and she burrowed against his chest. Rupert rested his chin on the top of her head.  
  
Buffy walked around the couch and stood nervously facing them. "I'm sorry I hit you Jenny."  
  
"S'okay," Jenny's muffled response came from against Rupert's shirt.   
  
"Just never lay a finger on my wife again," Rupert said. He looked up at Buffy and she saw a glint of Ripper in his eyes.  
  
"I won't. I promise."  
  
Rupert nodded and then rested his head once more atop Jenny's. Buffy said, "I'll be going. Amy and I need to. . ." she broke off as she noticed Amy was no longer in the room. "Shit! She's gone." Buffy purposefully walked around the couch and out of the apartment, in search of Amy.  
  
"Come on, let's get you into bed, luv," Rupert suggested. Jenny made a little noise of agreement, and he lifted her up off the couch and carried her upstairs. He tucked her in bed and then said, "I'll be back in a moment, I'm just going to lock the front door."  
  
Rupert quickly went downstairs, locked the front door and collected the crossbow. Back upstairs he put the crossbow beside the bed, stripped and climbed in bed beside Jenny. She inched closer to him and tugged at her belt. Rupert helped her get the dressing-gown off and she tossed it onto the chair in the corner of the room. They shared a goodnight kiss, before snuggling up to each other and falling asleep. 


End file.
